The invention relates to the field of games and in particular to a puzzle securing mean for safely storing and transporting jig saw puzzles that are partially completed or perhaps completed and mounted. The apparatus includes a box like construction that has a pivoting lid and side rails. The side rails may be adjusted by the user to hold the puzzle together with sideways support and the lid preferably has a foamed material layer in order that the lid can be clamped upon the puzzle in order to secure it in place with pressure from above.
There is found a need in the puzzle industry for a means for keeping uncompleted puzzles in place so that they may be safely stored when not in use. As the user may wish to place the partly completed puzzle away for an indeterminate period it becomes necessary to find an apparatus that can keep the puzzle pieces in the order that they go so that the user does not have to start all over again if he wishes to pick up the puzzle at a later time. With that end in mind, the applicant has provide a hinged box with a lid that will provide sideways support on the puzzle through the use of rails and also provide downward pressure on the puzzle when the lid is closed. With the use of the apparatus, a user may store the puzzle in partially completed fashion for an indeterminate time until he is ready to pick up the puzzle again. Such apparatus will keep the puzzle safely out of the way and allow the puzzle to be picked up again at a later date. While there are devices that are seen in the prior art that may be used in connection with puzzles none of the prior art is known to provide the advantages of the applicant's invention. None of the prior art is thought to use the idea of using sideways support to hold the pieces together nor does any of the prior art show the use of a padded lid in order to hold down the puzzle through downward pressure applied to the pieces.